


Не для Куроо

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, АУ, Колледж АУ, ПВП, генитальный пирсинг, пирсинг, секс по пьяни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Куроо Тецуро принимает вызов от Бокуто сделать татуировку. Но не ожидает, что мастером окажется парень, с которым он случайно переспал неделю назад.





	Не для Куроо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Really His Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722446) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Для справки: [Лестница Иакова](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0c/1c/4f/0c1c4f2b1156468a98742d1f0f96b147--banana-art-jacobs-ladder.jpg)

― Это, должно быть, здесь, ― пробормотал Куроо себе под нос, глянув на адрес, записанный Бокуто.  
Он до сих пор не верил, что повелся на очередную подначку своего неугомонного соседа по комнате.  
На этой неделе они поспорили, чем закончится волейбольный матч, который показывали по телевизору. Куроо и Бокуто обычно делали ставки, и победитель придумывал для проигравшего наказание. Задания включали в себя работу по дому или разные глупости вроде покупки дурацкого костюма с требованием не снимать его целый день. Но сейчас все зашло слишком далеко.  
Бокуто потребовал от Куроо набить татуировку.  
Пусть маленькую, любой формы и цвета ― неважно. Оба прекрасно понимали, что это было глупо, но именно такие глупости и делали студенческую жизнь увлекательной. Конечно, Куроо мог отказаться, но тогда Бокуто до конца жизни подкалывал бы его по этому поводу, и, вдобавок ко всему, отступать было не в характере Куроо.  
Занятый своими мыслями, Куроо переступил порог тату-салона, но знакомый голос мгновенно вернул его к реальности.  
― Добро пожаловать.  
Голос, который он никак не ожидал здесь услышать.

_Это была обычная вечеринка из тех, что затягивались до утра - с ярким светом, алкоголем и парочкой голых ребят, бегающих вокруг. Кажется, в ту ночь его окатили водой, когда он проходил мимо бассейна. Воспоминания почему-то были все еще свежи в памяти._  
Он позволил Бокуто, другу и соседу по комнате, убедить себя пойти туда. Не то чтобы ему совсем не нравились такого рода тусовки, но после пары лет учебы в университете Куроо Тецуро стал понимать ― это все не для него.  
Однако изредка можно было позволить себе соблазниться бесплатной выпивкой.  
Он пробрался сквозь пьяную толпу на танцполе к импровизированному бару. В гостиной пентхауса, принадлежащего какому-то богатому мажору, было жарко и душно, и Куроо был уверен, что опьянел от одних только витающих в воздухе паров. Ужас. Зато вкус отличного алкоголя компенсировал его запах. Лучшее средство от стресса. Обычно Куроо следил за количеством выпитого, но сегодня решил дать себе волю.  
Ему не пришлось долго сидеть в одиночестве: вскоре какой-то незнакомец заговорил с ним. Парень оказался довольно высоким, примерно одного с Куроо возраста, с татуировками по всем видимым участкам кожи; он держал в руке стакан с напитком и выглядел скучающим, что, впрочем, не говорило о его незаинтересованности.  
― Не похоже, что ты вписываешься в тусовку, ― произнес он.  
Неплохое наблюдение, учитывая, что большинство уже было в бессознательном состоянии, а кто-то выпил как минимум по пять шотов в первые же десять минут. Сам Куроо не собирался идти по пути беспросветных пьянок ― наконец он учился на курсе, где его оценки имели значение.  
― То же могу сказать о тебе, ― негромко заметил Куроо, надеясь, что его не услышат из-за громкой музыки.  
Он поднял бокал, чуть покачал, наблюдая, как танцуют кубики льда. Фруктовые нотки в коктейле делали его таким же ярким на вкус, как и на вид; горло приятно обжигало при глотках.  
― Верно, ― незнакомец, однако, услышал, ответил и тоже отпил из своего стакана. ― Как зовут?  
― А тебе-то что? ― Куроо задался вопросом, не запал ли на него случаем собеседник. По туманному взгляду и слегка пьяной ухмылке было сложно сказать, насколько тот серьезен.  
Не было ничего нового в случайных съемах, долгих поцелуях и одноразовом сексе на подобных вечеринках. Но Куроо давно не привлекало подобное времяпрепровождение. Спокойная жизнь его устраивала. Вот только в последнее время накатила дикая усталость, и, может, было бы неплохо расслабиться с кем-то?..  
― Куроо Тецуро, ― ответ прозвучал слишком быстро и нетерпеливо. Куроо даже сам себе удивился, пришлось свалить всю вину на алкоголь.  
― Мацукава Иссей, но можешь звать меня Маццун. Ты на каком факультете?  
― На химическом.  
― Мило. А я на художественном. В свободное время работаю в тату-салоне неподалеку, ― Маццун неопределенно махнул рукой, и Куроо смутно припомнил, что видел неоновую вывеску по дороге сюда. Но на самом деле в брошенной фразе его внимание привлекло первое слово ― «мило». Обычно так говорили о животных или детях, и сам факт, что кто-то, особенно другой парень, сказал нечто подобное о Куроо, наверное, должен был успокоить.  
Уголки губ Маццуна едва заметно поползли вверх. Казалось, он соблазнял Куроо, а может, собирался потянуться за поцелуем? Все вокруг будто двигалось в замедленной съемке, осторожно и мягко. У Куроо возникло странное непреодолимое желание податься вперед и коснуться его. Кто этот Маццун? И почему Куроо хотел его, желал взаимности?  
― У тебя классные татуировки, ― Куроо не знал, почему сказал это и что заставило его протянуть руку к Маццуну и сесть ближе ― любопытство? алкоголь? ― но понимал, что будь он трезв, вряд ли бы так поступил.  
― Спасибо. Я сам работал над дизайном. Хочешь взглянуть поближе? Или, может, потрогать?  
― Что? ― Куроо нечасто терялся, когда речь заходила об интиме и тому подобном, но сейчас его застали врасплох. Маццун был из тех, кого сложно прочесть; по серьезному выражению лица, на котором время от времени мелькала ухмылка, нельзя было точно сказать, что он думает.  
Пожалуй, именно поэтому ― а не только потому, что оказался единственным, за исключением Бокуто, собеседником вне занятий за всю прошедшую неделю, если не дольше ― Маццун его заинтересовал. А еще очень хотелось узнать, почему тот решился покрыть все тело татуировками. Они были прекрасны; вдобавок, на лице, присмотревшись, Куроо заметил пирсинг.  
Маццун усмехнулся, подался вперед и коснулся ладонью его щеки, а потом Куроо вдруг почувствовал руку на голове, взъерошившую и без того спутанные волосы, ощутил вкус алкоголя на чужих губах. Поцелуй был нежным и прохладным, возможно, из-за кубиков льда в стакане. Он не был долгим, но скользнувший в рот язык Маццуна оставил приятный вкус корицы ― сладость вперемешку с алкоголем.  
Ладонь Маццуна легла на бедро Куроо, скользнула вверх по джинсовой ткани. Прикосновение получилось нежным, почти щекотным, заставив Куроо дернуться и отстраниться, не разрывая поцелуй. Стало почти неловко от реакции собственного тела на физический контакт.  
― Пойдем отсюда? ― первым предложил Маццун.  
Все было будто в тумане, ноги едва держали, стоило встать из-за стойки. Недолго думая, Куроо взял Маццуна за руку. Он не знал этого парня, да это было и не нужно. Обычно он так не поступал, но поцелуи Маццуна порождали смелые фантазии.  
Они поднялись в небольшую комнату на втором этаже, с белыми простынями на двуспальной кровати и тумбочкой рядом. Сама комната была больше похожа на гостиничный номер с одним-единственным назначением. Из огромного окна открывался вид на танцующую толпу у бассейна, и Маццун поспешил задернуть шторы. Все равно никто из них не собирался наслаждаться весельем снаружи.  
― Сверху или снизу? ― спросил Маццун и стал раздеваться, стягивая майку и бросая на пол.  
― Э… без разницы, ― Куроо чуть не сказал «сверху», потому что обычно был сверху, но поймал себя на мысли, что чувствует неловкость под влиянием момента. Он лег на кровать и заставил себя расслабиться, наблюдая за расстегивающим ремень Маццуном. Было сложно оторвать взгляд, и даже собственное смущение не мешало признать всю красоту покрывающих его тело узоров.  
Рукава Маццуна Куроо заметил еще у бара, но во вспышках света сложно было рассмотреть детали, а сейчас он видел их гораздо лучше. Каждая татуировка несла в себе образы природы. На правом плече красовался четкий узор из темных оттенков зеленого и черного ― очертания леса. Деревья разрастались по рукам, непрерывной извилистой стеной обступали озеро на груди. Куроо даже сумел различить там оленя, а на другой руке - голубую птицу. Перед ним была одна цельная картина из света и теней. При других обстоятельствах Куроо обязательно уделил бы особое внимание каждой детали, потому что никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
Теперь, однако, включилась рациональная часть сознания, приказывая что-нибудь сделать, а не просто лежать, распластавшись, на кровати. Он снял и отбросил майку, следом полетели штаны.  
― Скучно, ― пробормотал Маццун, приводя Куроо в замешательство.  
Это что было, оскорбление? Или ему не понравилось то, что он увидел? Куроо всегда полагал, что с телосложением у него все в порядке или, на худой конец, лучше среднего, так как никто из партнеров никогда не жаловался. Что же тогда смутило Маццуна?  
― Прости? ― Куроо приподнялся, пытаясь понять, о чем речь.  
― Твое тело. Ни одной татуировки или пирсинга, ― разочарованно произнес тот едва ли не с болью в голосе, и Куроо с облегчением вздохнул, поняв, что телосложение здесь ни при чем.  
― Ну извини, может, когда-нибудь я решусь на одну, ― Куроо опустился обратно на подушки и положил руку себе на живот.  
И опять он сказал то, что не собирался. Тату и другие эксперименты над телом ему не очень нравились, а еще он не любил иголки и не мог представить себя лаборантом, прячущим под белым халатом татуировки.  
Хотя идея, что Маццун мог бы набить ему какой-нибудь рисунок, была не такой уж плохой.  
― Обращайся, если однажды захочешь себе тату. С удовольствием лишу эту нежную чистую кожу девстенности.  
Оба уже успели раздеться до трусов; Маццун, подбираясь ближе, провел пальцами по груди Куроо. От ледяного прикосновения тот выгнулся и шумно выдохнул, немного смутившись под скользнувшим по нему игривым взглядом.  
Маццун удивился такой чувствительности и принялся выводить пальцами невидимые узоры, поднимаясь от живота к груди, задел сосок, потер его большим пальцем, пытаясь вызвать у Куроо какую-нибудь реакцию. И преуспел: дрожь пробежала по всему телу, заставив Куроо негромко застонать, на щеках вспыхнул румянец ― соски всегда были его самой чувствительной эрогенной зоной. Он плавился от прикосновений Маццуна, который обрел над ним полный контроль. От каждого поцелуя в шею или поглаживания теплело внизу живота, а в трусах становилось слишком тесно.  
― Кто-то уже готов, ― усмехнулся Маццун, садясь на бедра Куроо и снова проводя по его груди кончиками пальцев, царапнул чувствительную кожу ногтями. И, черт, он умел соблазнять.  
― Я давно ни с кем не спал, ― было неловко это признавать, но отступать Куроо не собирался.  
― О, тогда мне стоит быть нежным? ― Маццун играл с ним, коснулся губами ключиц, вызвав у Куроо стон.  
Куроо сжал простыни и выгнулся, когда Маццун опустился ниже, покрывая его тело поцелуями.  
― Необязательно. Я справлюсь, ― Куроо выдохнул, собственный голос показался дрожащим и слабым. Неловкость таяла вместе с выдержкой, которую Маццун разрушал каждым новым прикосновением.  
― Очень хорошо. Но потом не жалуйся, что я не предупреждал. Ты довольно чувствителен, так что предвижу веселую ночь для нас обоих, ― Маццун подмигнул и, прежде чем Куроо успел что-либо ответить, вернулся к поцелуям.  
Он вжал Куроо в кровать, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, пока язык скользил вокруг соска. Куроо подставился под губы, когда руки Маццуна скользнули под резинку его трусов. Стало совестно за собственное бездействие, но с другой стороны… Сложно было что-то сделать в такой ситуации. Куроо полностью отдался во власть Маццуна, ему оставалось только нетерпеливо вскидывать бедра и ждать прикосновений.  
Маццун стал надрачивать член Куроо. Пальцы прошлись между ягодиц, заставляя стонать и терять самообладание. Почему от чужих рук было так хорошо? Наконец он оторвался от груди Куроо и потянулся к губам за более продолжительным и страстным поцелуем. Все силы уходили на попытки не думать о том, насколько чувственными были ласки. Маццун явно знал, что отлично целуется, и вовсю пользовался этим, играя с телом Куроо, то проходясь языком по соскам, то прикусывая кожу ― слишком, слишком хорошо.  
Их языки переплелись, пока Маццун продолжал надрачивать ему, хватка на члене становилась все крепче, заставляя Куроо стонать в чужой рот. Он безуспешно пытался вернуть себе контроль и обнял Маццуна, позволяя прикусить свой язык. Прелюдия и простые поцелуи всегда так сводили с ума?  
― Готов? А теперь попроси меня, Куроо, ― Маццун разорвал поцелуй, чем вызвал у Куроо недовольство. Эти непривычные реакции его самого пугали; кажется, он был на многое готов сегодня.  
― Попросить… ― Куроо, опьяненный ситуацией, не сразу понял, о чем речь. Но прежде, чем пришло осознание, Маццун повторил:  
― Скажи, что с тобой сделать, Куроо, ― и отстранился, одаривая его провокационной усмешкой. По телу пробежал холодок; Куроо растерял остатки выдержки, но, может… именно это ему и было нужно сейчас?  
― Маццун… ― собственный голос дрогнул. ― Давай… я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Куроо никогда и подумать не мог, что сказать это окажется настолько легко. Этой ночью он был сам не свой, думая о том, чего прежде никогда не делал и не чувствовал. Как будто Маццун что-то изменил в нем, только непонятно ― в лучшую или худшую сторону.  
― Ну вот, не так уж и сложно, правда? Ты выглядел так пошло, когда говорил это… ― Маццун улыбнулся почти искренне и потянулся к тумбочке.  
Хозяин пентхауса, с завидной регулярностью устраивавший тут вечеринки, предусмотрел все: тумбочки у кроватей в каждой комнате наверняка были заполнены презервативами и смазкой. Маццун взял из ящика все необходимое, стянул трусы, пока Куроо безуспешно пытался избавиться от своих ― тело болезненно отзывалось на каждое движение.  
― Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, ― проговорил Маццун, добавляя трусы к вороху одежды на полу, ― у меня пирсинг.  
Это прозвучало настолько обыденно, что Куроо непонимающе взглянул на Маццуна.  
Куроо заметил его пирсинг еще у бара: несколько проколов на лице, кольцо в носу, пара сережек и даже штанга в брови ― так что ничего необычного в этом не было. Вот только… о скрытой одеждой части тела Куроо даже не подумал.  
― А? ― он озадаченно посмотрел на Маццуна: неужели пирсинг каким-то странным образом мог доставить неудобство?  
― У меня Лестница Иакова, надеюсь, ты не против. Это нам никак не помешает, разве что тебе будет еще приятнее, ― Маццун подмигнул.  
Взгляд Куроо скользнул по телу Маццуна вниз, глаза невольно расширились, когда он понял, о чем речь. Телу сразу стало на пару градусов жарче.  
― Все в порядке, ― Куроо пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать, как сильно это на него подействовало. Не в плохом смысле ― наоборот, он был в предвкушении. Как будто эта небольшая деталь в корне меняла все в лучшую сторону.  
― Класс, ― Маццун опять ухмыльнулся, раскатав презерватив по члену. ― Хочешь лицом к лицу или предпочтешь сзади?  
― Сзади, ― Куроо, готовый подчиниться любому приказу, перевернулся, опускаясь на руки и едва ли не упираясь лицом в матрас. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Капли пота стекали по телу, и Куроо чувствовал, как кровь приливает к члену. Хотя он знал, что последует дальше, подготовиться к такому было непросто. Движения и звуки из-за спины напомнили, что все происходящее реально как никогда. Предвкушение росло с каждой секундой.  
Холодные пальцы Маццуна скользнули между ягодиц и проникли внутрь, вырвав у Куроо сдавленный стон. Судя по ощущениям, Маццун ввел в него сразу два пальца и стал растягивать. По коже пробежали мурашки, руки тряслись, и Куроо знал, что скоро кончит, если не отвлечется. А ведь они даже не занялись сексом по-настоящему.  
Маццун положил ладонь Куроо на спину и провел вниз по позвоночнику, то ли нежно, то ли провокационно. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы Куроо потянулся за прикосновением, изменил положение, хотел еще поиграть с его телом, и Куроо поддался. Он выпрямился на коленях, обнял Маццуна руками, подставляясь под ласки. Пальцы внутри стали двигаться быстрее, задевая чувствительную точку и все ближе подводя к оргазму.  
― Маццун… ― позвал Куроо, впиваясь ногтями в чужую кожу до царапин. Голос едва подчинялся ему. ― Я… я…  
― Да, Куроо? Чего ты хочешь? ― поддразнил его Маццун, обрисовав пальцами круг на чувствительных сосках. Опять он вынуждал Куроо просить, умолять, и наслаждался этим.  
― Я хочу, чтобы ты… пожалуйста, трахни меня.  
― Как скажешь... Надеюсь, ты готов. ― Маццун усмехнулся и вытащил пальцы. Он положил руку на спину Куроо, вынудив его нагнуться. Прикосновения по-прежнему казались ледяными, но это уже было неважно.  
― Да… ― ему не нужно было добавлять что-то еще, потому что в следующий миг по телу прокатилась волна дрожи. 

_Маццун наигрался достаточно, чтобы сейчас позволить Куроо получить долгожданную награду. Он положил обе ладони на бедра Куроо, впиваясь ногтями, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в шею. Его язык скользил по коже, губы нежно целовали. Бедра двигались размеренно, член проникал глубже с каждым толчком, сводя с ума. Жарко, бесстыдно ― казалось, все тело горело._  
― Куроо, ты такой тесный... ― простонал Маццун. ― Тебе хорошо? ― прошептал он на ухо, и только тогда Куроо понял, какие ощущения дает им обоим пирсинг.  
― Да! ― в этот раз Куроо не сомневался ни секунды, как по команде выкрикивая ответ: ― Давай...  
Заканчивать мысль не пришлось, Маццун уже знал, что нужно Куроо, и стал вколачиваться в него все быстрее и быстрее. Мысли окончательно спутались. Хватило пары секунд и толчков, член задевал чувствительную точку, выбивая из Куроо остатки самообладания, и он кончил, не в силах больше сдерживаться.  
Куроо точно знал, что никогда не забудет эту ночь.  
  
― Куроо? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
В салоне, кроме них, никого не было; Куроо отвлек Маццуна, который сидел за стойкой и что-то черкал в скетчбуке, и сейчас тот смотрел в замешательстве. Точно, Маццун ведь говорил, что работает в тату-салоне неподалеку от дома, в котором устраивали ту памятную вечеринку, но тогда Куроо не стал утруждать себя подобными деталями. В конце концов, это был секс на одну ночь, не обязательно удерживать в памяти каждую деталь о человеке, с которым ты не планируешь встретиться еще раз. Куроо даже не знал, хотел ли этой встречи вообще.  
― Хочу сделать тату. Как дела, Маццун? ― он старался вести себя непринужденно, но вышло не очень. От Маццуна не укрылось странное выражение на лице Куроо и сконфуженный жест, когда он потер затылок ладонью.  
― Тату? Ты? Мне казалось, это не твое, ― Маццун встал из-за стола и подошел к Куроо.  
Почему-то сейчас он казался другим, не тем Маццуном, с которым Куроо переспал, и это место и окружение идеально ему подходили. Эскизы татуировок украшали стены салона; Куроо сделал вид, что внимательно их рассматривает, раздумывая над ответом.  
― Ты прав, это не совсем мое, ― смущенно проговорил он и вдруг нашел верные слова: ― но я много думал и решил, что порой мне не нравятся вещи, которые я даже не пробовал.  
Пусть это был лишь дурацкий спор с Бокуто, но и у него нашлись свои плюсы, главным из которых стала встреча с Маццуном.  
Маццун, казалось, был приятно удивлен, явно не ожидая такого ответа.. Он взял Куроо за руки все такими же ледяными пальцами и улыбнулся ему.  
― Хорошо. Пойдем со мной. Есть идеи насчет рисунка?


End file.
